Flame Of Desire
by TribalCrazy
Summary: Ved falls in love with someone unexpected, what will happen when he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Flame Of Desire (Slash)**

Chapter 1

The blonde man looked up from the bed that he was lying in. He sighed  
in pain, trying to move a little to get comfortable, but his ribs felt like they  
were on fire. There was the sound of a door opening, and as he looked up,  
another man, one with brown hair, entered the room. "Are you okay, what  
did Tai-san say about your ribs?" The man asked, as he took a seat in the  
chair next to him. Ved laughed. "I'm going to live..." He said softly. The  
other man was relieved. "I'm glad that you're gonna be okay. You had me  
pretty scared there, for a while." Ved laughed, and he pulled his lover closer.

"You don't have to worry, Bray. Tai-san said that I'll be fine in a matter of  
weeks, or days, depending on how my ribs decide to heal." Bray nodded,  
and he moved closer to Ved. He got up, and sat down on the end of Ved's  
bed, and pulled the younger man closer, into a gentle kiss. No one would  
have ever thought of the two of them being together, but they were. The  
first time Bray had come across Ved, the younger man had been getting  
beaten up by a group of Techno's who probably had been his friends once  
before, but were now enemies, seeing as Ram had "DELETED" Ved, also.

Bray shook his thoughts away, and turned back to the younger man,  
who was trying to ignore the pain, as he tried to get up. Bray put a  
hand on Ved's hand. "You're not going anywhere, especially in the  
position you're in. If you try to go out there and stir up more trouble,  
you might get killed..." Bray trailed off, remembering the scene from  
several days earlier, when the guards had pretty much beat the hell  
out of Ved. The guards had kicked and beat on the younger man, till  
he could no longer stand, and it angered Bray, as nothing else would.

Ved stared up at his lover. "But what are we going to do? What if the  
Mall rats never find us? We can't keep going on like this forever, Bray.  
I don't have it in me to fight that long." Ved said honestly. Bray didn't  
respond to his lovers words, he just pulled the younger man close,  
and brushed his lips genty against the blondes, letting silence fall  
over them. Moments later, Ved pulled out of the kiss, and he stared  
into Bray's eyes. "I needed that." He said softly to the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay paced around his room. They needed to leave, and fast. He was losing his patience more and more every day. The blonde sighed, and sat down on his bed. He missed his younger brother, and wondered if he would

ever see Ved again, and he hoped that the younger man would be okay. A tear slipped down his cheek, at the thought of his one and only brother being dead. He shook his head. "Don't think that way, you'll find him, you have to. You promised mum and dad, and yourself, that you would take good care of him. You told Ved, that

you would always be there for him." Jay wiped his tears away, and got up, and began to pack a bag. He had

to find his little brother.

He had to. After packing a bag, and standing in his room, he picked up the note he had written for Amber, and read over it quickly, before heading silently to her room. When Jay walked in Amber's room, he saw that she

was asleep, and looked so sweet, as she slept. He left the note on the table beside her bed, and kissed her cheek softly, before turning and walking out of the room. Jay started down the stairs, and out of the Mall. Tears fell freely from his eyes, as he began walking away from the best home he'd known. Even though it hurt him to leave, it hurt Jay even more, never knowing if his brother was alive. So he just continued walking, his tears stopping, as the sun rose hours later.

After walking for a few more hours, Jay decided that he was going to rest, and get a little sleep, before continuing on his journey. He sat down, and opened a can of beans, ate a few, before wrapping the can

with foil, and then he put it back in his bag, saving it for later. Jay yawned, and he lied down in the grass,

letting sleep take him, as he stretched out on the grassy ground, and putting his bag under his head, drifted

off to dream land. Back at the Mall, Amber had awoken, and was sitting up in her bed, feeding her son, the

bottle she had just made. She stayed silent, and listened to see if Jay was up yet, and if so, what he was doing. She sighed and then got up, with her son Bray Jr.

Hearing no noise, other than her son who was feeding, Amber set her son in his bed, and as she passed by her  
nightstand, she saw the note, and recognized Jay's handwriting. Amber picked up the note, a feeling of dread  
coming over her, even before she read it. Shaking off the paranoid feeling, she began to read the note that  
Jay had left her. Sinking down to the floor, tears fell from Amber's eyes, and her vision swam for a moment,  
making it hard for her to read what was left of the letter. However, she cleared her eyes, and continued to  
read the letter, understanding that he needed to find his brother. She got up a moment later, and stuffed  
the letter in her pocket. Amber picked up her son, and then she headed on downstairs for the meeting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay paced around his room. They needed to leave, and fast. He was losing his patience more and more every day. The blonde sighed, and sat down on his bed. He missed his younger brother, and wondered if he would

ever see Ved again, and he hoped that the younger man would be okay. A tear slipped down his cheek, at the thought of his one and only brother being dead. He shook his head. "Don't think that way, you'll find him, you have to. You promised mum and dad, and yourself, that you would take good care of him. You told Ved, that

you would always be there for him." Jay wiped his tears away, and got up, and began to pack a bag. He had

to find his little brother.

He had to. After packing a bag, and standing in his room, he picked up the note he had written for Amber, and read over it quickly, before heading silently to her room. When Jay walked in Amber's room, he saw that she

was asleep, and looked so sweet, as she slept. He left the note on the table beside her bed, and kissed her cheek softly, before turning and walking out of the room. Jay started down the stairs, and out of the Mall. Tears fell freely from his eyes, as he began walking away from the best home he'd known. Even though it hurt him to leave, it hurt Jay even more, never knowing if his brother was alive. So he just continued walking, his tears stopping, as the sun rose hours later.

After walking for a few more hours, Jay decided that he was going to rest, and get a little sleep, before continuing on his journey. He sat down, and opened a can of beans, ate a few, before wrapping the can

with foil, and then he put it back in his bag, saving it for later. Jay yawned, and he lied down in the grass,

letting sleep take him, as he stretched out on the grassy ground, and putting his bag under his head, drifted

off to dream land. Back at the Mall, Amber had awoken, and was sitting up in her bed, feeding her son, the

bottle she had just made. She stayed silent, and listened to see if Jay was up yet, and if so, what he was doing. She sighed and then got up, with her son Bray Jr.

Hearing no noise, other than her son who was feeding, Amber set her son in his bed, and as she passed by her  
nightstand, she saw the note, and recognized Jay's handwriting. Amber picked up the note, a feeling of dread  
coming over her, even before she read it. Shaking off the paranoid feeling, she began to read the note that  
Jay had left her. Sinking down to the floor, tears fell from Amber's eyes, and her vision swam for a moment,  
making it hard for her to read what was left of the letter. However, she cleared her eyes, and continued to  
read the letter, understanding that he needed to find his brother. She got up a moment later, and stuffed  
the letter in her pocket. Amber picked up her son, and then she headed on downstairs for the meeting.


End file.
